The exemplary embodiment relates to a system and method for automated improvement of digital images. It finds particular application in connection with seascape images and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that it may find more general application in image classification, image content analysis, and so forth.
Widespread availability of devices capable of acquiring digital images, such as digital cameras, cell phones, and other direct-digital imagers, and of optical scanners that convert film images, paper-printed images, and the like into digital format, has led to generation of large numbers of digital images. Regardless of the final medium in which the images will be managed, shared and visualized, the quality expectations of users are growing.
Beach locations are popular among both experienced photographers and novices for shooting images. The combination of water, sky, vegetation and sand, combined with illumination and meteorological conditions, can provide good aesthetic value. However, the results obtained do not always meet the photographer's expectations. There is often too much or too little light for the camera to deal with. Additionally, directional sunlight combined with reflective elements like sand or water can “burn” the photo or cause harsh shadows.
When human subjects are present in the picture, the shadows on the skin are typically not desired. Professional photographers often use reflective panels and wide lights to eliminate these shadows when they shoot on a beach. Experienced photographers lacking such tools may try using a flash and generally avoid shooting into the sun. Even when such techniques are used, however, there is difficulty in achieving images in which the sea and sky are blue, excessive shadows in faces are avoided, and there is sufficient contrast in the sea to appreciate its texture.
The exemplary embodiment overcomes these problems by providing automated techniques for improving the visual appearance of seascape images.